


Немного правопорядка

by Babak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Good Theo Raeken, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Theo Raeken, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: На момент событий сериала Стайлз давненько уже работает в фбр, Тео лучший друг Скотта, и никуда не уезжал, но всё еще странный.Шериф звонит Стайлзу во время последнего сезона, вместо того чтобы Скотт звонил бате. У Стайлза и Тео много сексуального напряжения.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, and all others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Немного правопорядка

— Шериф, уже почти полночь, — обеспокоенно шепчет Скотт, и стая позади него нервно кивает его словам, напряжение вокруг можно почти потрогать. Ноа и сам не взводе, Среди помошников затесался предатель, а у них уже два трупа на руках, не говоря уже о Нолана, алчно сверкающем рядом глазами.  
  
Странный ребенок, думает Стилински, и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Еще немного, Скотт. Я попросил приехать одного человека, и почти уверен, что он сможет тут все уладить, — слабо улыбается мужчина, и обводит взглядом всех присутствующих, складывая руки на груди. Еще немного.  
  
— Вы арестованы! — раздается голос снаружи и визг серен, и все вздрагивают как один. — Это ФБР, вы виновны в нападении на полицию, целый участок, а также в попытках убийства детей, и незаконном ношении оружия. Вяжите их, — шипит немного знакомый голос, и все возмущения Монро тонут в гвалте.  
  
— Папа! — восклицает этот самый голос, открывая дверь в участок и бросаясь к Шерифу.  
  
— Стайлз! Так и знал, что ты появишься в самый последний момент, — смеётся Ноа, с облегчением прижимая к себе агента федеральной службы. — Спасибо большое, сынок, я не знаю, что случилось бы, не приедь ты сейчас.  
  
— Да ладно, — пожимает плечами парень. — Тут еще будет расследование, и вам всем придется долго уверять всех, что обвинения этой странной барышни не имеют под собой основания. Но в начальстве есть достаточно оборотней для того, чтобы ее посадили. Ну, или я так надеюсь. Должны же они мне что-то за то, что я такой полезный, и отпуск за все пять лет ни разу не брал, — фыркает он, и оборачивается к стае. Выглядит немного удивленно-заинтересованным, но отнюдь на враждебным.  
  
От него пахнет порохом, рябиной и карамелью.  
  
Тео думает, что должен забрать его себе немедленно.  
  
— Скотти, да ты возмужал! — резко улыбается Стилински и хлопает оборотня по плечу. — Ты тут Альфа, да? Дерек что-то такое рассказывал, когда проезжал мимо. Вырос сильным большим волком, да? — Шериф за его спиной возводит глаза к нему, в то время как его сын тискает Маккола за щеки. Волк отвечает что-то нечленораздельное, но спокойно позволяет человеку делать все, что захочется, смущенно улыбаясь. Лиам сзади него чуть ревностно рычит, но не набрасывается. — Твой отец говорил, что что-то происходит, но у меня все не было времени приехать. Если с папой все хорошо, значит, я могу еще немного отложить поездку, — Стайлз извиняется и крепко обнимает подростка. — Итак, — поворачивается он ко всем. — Вернемся к делам, да?  
  
— Что мы будем должны за эту помощь? — осторожно спрашивает Лидия, и Тео кивает. У всего есть своя цена, и лучше знать ее заранее.  
  
— Поговорю лично с каждым, проведу перепись сверхъестественного населения тут, и сдам начальству, чтобы вас могли защищать так же, как и остальных граждан, — пожимает плечами агент. — Не волнуйтесь, эти двое под мои личным присмотром поедут в Вашингтон через несколько минут, — он кивает на последних из стаи Сатоми. — А потом я приеду и возглавлю расследование. В мое отсутствие приедет твой отец и не допустит, чтобы что-то еще случилось. Думаю, учитывая обстоятельства, присутствие властей успокоит людей. Ты говорил, что весь страх это последствия действий какого-то существа? — он повернулся к отцу.  
  
— Верно. Анук и те, двуликий, но мы пока что понятия не имеем, в чьем он теле, — Стайлз трет пальцами переносицу и вздыхает:  
  
— Я хотел бы сказать вам сидеть тихо и не высовываться, пока я буду ехать, но чувствую, что никто меня не послушает. Поэтому прошу только быть предельно осторожными — для жителей вам нужно казаться самыми обычными детьми. И вообще, насколько я знаю, вы должны быть в колледжах и университетах уже давно, — смеётся младший Стилински и хмурится, видя, как удивленно смотрят на него все присутствующие. — Что?  
  
— Вы первый, кто предложил более-менее обдуманный план, который даже не связан с кем-то в виде приманки, — смеется Тео, и выходит вперед. Малия сзади него недовольно ворчит, вызывая у парня усмешку. И — И я хотел бы поехать с вами, агент, подстраховать. Уверен, нюх оборотня вам пригодится. Хочу убедиться, что все будет в порядке.  
  
— Поверь мне, я знаю, как о себе позаботиться, — растягивает губы в ухмылке агент, почти мурлычет, и делает шаг вперёд, легко откидывая край пиджака, показывая пистолет в кобуре и небольшие банки с рябиной и другими травами, незнакомыми даже Рейкену. — Но если я тебе так понравился, то можешь и поехать, — оборотня как обухом по голове бьют — в запах Стилински словно по капле добавляют соблазнительный запах желания, и у Тео загораются глаза, но никакого страха это не вызывает. — Как я и думал. Взаимно, волчонок, — он делает шаг назад и кашляет. — Вам пора по домам, дядя Стайлз все сделает, будьте осторожны и следите, чтобы этот ваш двуликий ничего не сделал с моим отцом. Волчонок, вы двое, идете со мной.  
  
***  
  
— Тебя действительно тут уважают, да? — заинтересованно спрашивает Тео, оглядываясь на здание провопорядка, и чувствуя отчетливый запах рябины. Стилински пожимает плечами и передает преступников своему знакомому почти что с рук. Тот улыбается Стайлзу и Рейкен видит, что план действительно удался. Как минимум, на данный момент.  
  
— Я проводил много времени у Дитона, расспрашивая о сверхъестественном и травах, которые могут на них влиять. К тому же отец у меня Шериф, да и думать я умею, отпусков не беру, готов ездить куда угодно, заниматься абсолютно всем. Меня можно посылать на деликатные дела, связанные с не совсем людьми, так что да. В любой бочке затычка, которая вытаскиевает ваших родных из-под чужих когтей, это я, — улыбается Стайлз, и задумывается. — Схожу сейчас отчитаюсь, и мы уезжаем. Не ввязывайся никуда, хорошо?  
  
— А что мне за это будет? — шепчет Тео, приближаясь прямо к его уху. В нос снова бьет сладкий, кружащий голову запах, в смешении с рябиной, и это чертовски великолепно. Рубашка не скрывает бесконечных родинок на бледном и жилистом теле, которое так послушно отзывается на его шепот.  
  
— Поговорим про это в машине, волчонок, или я вконец испорчу свой имидж, — отталкивает его агент ФБР, встряхнув головой. Рейкен давит в себе желание протестующе зарычать, и лишь фыркает:  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
— Спасёшь мне жизнь — перестану.

Когда эйфория от присутствия Тео проходит, Стайлз как никогда четко осознает — Рейкен опасен просто до жути, до дрожи в руках, но рядом со Стилински его планы будто перестают иметь значение, и все, что агент может чувствовать — это дикое, истинно волчье желание обладать. Собственничество, особенно свойственное оборотням, как говаривал за кружкой пива когда-то Дерек.  
  
Отец говорит, что парень дружит со Скоттом с самого детства, но стал химерой только недавно, из-за Врачевателей Страха. И Стайлз знает, что это правда, помнит еще совсем мальчишку, но уже тогда в его глазах мерцала опасность. Не из-за силы, которой тот мог надавить, нет, Тео не располагал подобным.  
  
Но он был умен, умнее многих в Бэкон Хиллз. И вот это уже было по-настоящему опасно, потому что какими бы гордыми не были все те сверьествественные существа, находящиеся в этом странном городе, все признавали в глубине души, что среди них почти нет тех, кто смог бы одержать победу умом.  
  
Хотя умные обычно уезжают из этого проклятого города, который на свою голову расположен прямо возле Неметона. Кто вообще додумался основать там поселение?  
  
Именно поэтому Стайлз уехал, но ведь все никогда не бывает так просто, да?  
  
В любом случае, жизнь его отца стоила этого всего, как и его благополучие, так что пусть он потеряет работу и все то, рад чего трудился, если это поможет Шерифу.  
  
К счастью, начальство оказалось очень понимающим, да и порядком обеспокоенным нападением охотников по всему миру. И новость, что все это началось с одних единственных Монро и Джерарда, порядком разозлила их, что дало минимальную гарантию Стилински, что просто так их никто не отпустит, и уж тем более не даст и дальше настраивать весь мир против тех, кто тихо жил в нем так же долго, как и люди.  
  
Не то чтобы Стайлз и в самом деле так любил всех сверхьестественных существ, он же не друид, в самом-то деле, но считал их такой же частью общества и мироздания, как и всех остальных. И уничтожать их, когда их вины в своей природа совсем не было? Увольте. Это все равно что убивать человека просто потому, что он человек, а не обезьяна. Страх, дикий и животный, и им всем нужно быть выше этого.  
  
Но возвращаясь к Тео.  
  
Он нравился Стилински, откровенно и по-человечески нравился, как втрескиваются школьницы в шестнадцать лет, и как безвозвратно теряют голову сорокалетние мужики. И он явно интересовал Рейкена в ответ, это было видно четко, может слишом четко, но это же оборотни, они каким-то образом чувствуют всю эту херню, до которой Стайлзу откровенно не было дела.  
  
Если для того, чтобы Тео перестал быть опаностью для всех вокруг, Стайлз должен быть рядом с ним, то какого ж черта он должен рассматривать иной вариант?  
  
В конце концов, это удовлетворит обе стороны, и Стилински ловит себя на том, что слишком много думает, и не известно, что скажет на весь этот дурацкий план сам Тео.  
  
А ведь ему еще разбираться со всей той дичью, которая творится в Бэкон Хиллз, иначе пострадают дети и отец.  
  
Смотря на это с такой точки зрения, закрадывались мысли вступить в стаю Скотта. Пусть человек, кого это волнует? Стайлз знает свое дело, знает все о том, как кого устранить или отвадить, и он работает в государственных органах, что дает возможность тактично скрывать то, что происходит в проклятом городе. Начальство уже явно осознало, что ждать хороших вестей оттуда не приходится, а Неметон рядом призывно звал каждого, кто готов был откликнуться на этот зов.  
  
— От тебя пахнет волнением, — приполнимает бровь Тео, когда Стайлз с размаху закрывает дверь в машину и устало выдыхает.  
  
— Наверное потому, что я много думал, — пожимает плечами агент федеральной службы и заводит мотор. — Есть что сказать Вашингтону на прощание? Нам нужно обратно как можно скорее, пока еще чего не случилось, волчонок, — нервно стучит пальцами по рулю Стилински, а Рейкен рядом только молчит.  
  
Лучше бы он разговаривал, право слово, чем сделал то, что сделал в следующий момент.  
  
Стайлз просто категорически и совершенно не был готов к чужому носу, который уткнется ему в волосы, втягивая воздух, а горячий язык пройдется по чувствительному месту прямо за ухом.  
  
В свое оправдание он может сказать, что он действительно был занят все время работой, без перерывов на случайный секс. Не тогда, когда тебя прямо посреди ночи могут вызвать, с таким графиком и поспать-то не удавалось чаще всего.  
  
— Не пережевай так, я же тебя не укушу, — шечет химера, и тихо смеется, чувствуя запах, который отчётливо говорит ему, что младший Стилински отнюдь не против.  
  
— Я за рулём, и нам пора, — наконец выдает Стайлз, и это оказывается куда сложнее, чем убить человека. Странная ассоциация в данный момент, но разве со Стайлзом может что-то быть нормальным? Учитывая теперь и Тео рядом, они создают удивительное комбо ненормальных. Рейкен кажется немного психом, самую малость, его не волнует то, смотрят люди или нет, что подумают, и что вообще произойдет дальше. Агент федеральной службы понимает, что и сам-то хорош со своими паническими атаками.  
  
Два сапога пара, только вот один шерстяной.  
  
— Если это единственная причина, — кивает Тео, и возвращается в прошлое положение, откидывает голову, и с гадкой ухмылкой наблюдая за красными щеками Стилински. — Чего ты ждешь, мы же спешим?  
  
Стайлз устало и немного зло ворчит, потирая шею, думая о том, что поторопился с мыслями отдать себя Рейкену, чтобы тот не делал ничего ужасного. Скорее сам Стайлз его прирежет раньше, полностью отвыкнув заигрывания с кем-либо.  
  
— Кстати, спросить тебя хотел, — задумчиво начинает Тео. — Что тебя связывает с Дереком?  
  
— Учились вместе в школе, да иногда виделись за пределами Бэкон Хиллз, когда он проезжал мимо, — Стайлз издает смешок. — Он тот еще хмуроволк, но спустя столько лет уже хотя бы не хочет сломать мне шею!  
  
Рейкен как-то сразу весь меняется в лицо, от него почти за версту несет яростью, и Стилински в очередной раз вмпоминает слова Хэйла про собственничество.  
  
Как собаки, ей-богу.  
  
Хотя шутки про собак никогда не устареют в сторону оборотней.  
  
— А теперь расслабся, волчонок, поумерь пыл и посмотри по сторонам. Птички, природа, все дела.  
  
— Стайлз, мы все еще не выехали из Вашингтона.  
  
— Я уверен, тебе хватит и собственной фантазии.

Стайлз не может поверить, что сдался так чертовски быстро, просто ни капли гордости или собственного достоинства.  
  
В Бэкон Хиллз они приехали поздно ночью, Шериф оказался на дежурстве, ребята мирно спали, даже никто не бегал по лесу в поисках приключений, и совершенно ничего не останавливало Тео от процесса втрахивания бедного младшего Стилински в кровать.  
  
Стайлз может ответить только то, что у него давно никого не было, да и отказать человеку, в котором ты вполне очевидно заинтересован — невероятно сложно.  
  
Особенно когда это Тео.  
  
Особенно когда это Тео, слишком сильно заинтересованный в тебе.  
  
Если уж быть совсем честным, то и начал все это сам федеральный агент.  
  
— Если ты дашь мне самому с этим разобраться, то я обьезжу тебя так, волчонок, что ты всю жизнь помнить будешь, — предупреждает Стилински, выходя из машины с пистолетом в руке, настороженно смотря на погруженный во мрак дом. Паранойя — его вечный спутник, и ему такая тишина показалась подозрительной. А пускать просто так оборотня, рискуя наткнуться на нежелательных личностей, было черезчур рискованно.  
  
Рейкен же, как редкая скотина, которая делает все исключительно для себя и исполнения своих желаний, подло молчал, пусть и наверняка не слышал совершенно никаких посторонних запахов.  
  
Стайлз бы врезал ему, будь оборотень чуть менее расторопным, и не поймал его прямо на пути возвращения в машину, сразу отбирая оружие. И, о макаронный монстр, целовался Тео настолько крышесносно, что мужчине казалось, что его уже трахнули, только в рот, и вообще без снятия одежды.  
  
Возможно, ему стоить быть осторожнее. Возможно, ему следовало предпринять хоть что-то, но он устал с дороги, над ним висит ответственность за приведение города в порядок, и он, чего скрывать, порядком истосковался по человеческому теплу.  
  
Ну, знаете. Чтобы в твое жизни была не только правая рука.  
  
А руки у Тео были горячими и жадными до невозможности. Будто ему дали долгожданный карт-бланш, и это имело бы смысл, если бы они общались хотя бы на неделю больше. Но ничего подобного, и Стайлзу остается только удивляться, потому что он бы никогда в жизни не подумал, что любовь с первого взгляда, эта редкая дурь, действительно бывает.  
  
Да еще и с обоих сторон.  
  
Да еще и с таким неудачником, как Стайлз-мать-его-Стилински.  
  
Никто не уйдет недолюбленным, да?  
  
Потому что самого Тео тоже накрыло, кажется, он не мог перестать глухо рычать на каждое движение федерального агента, в конце концов и в самом деле взяв все на себя.  
  
Стайлза, в смысле.  
  
В итоге оседлать химеру ему все же удалось, но под чутким руководством, и, честно говоря, Стилински мало что помнит из этого, особенно после первого оргазма. Не его вина, что волкам, видимо, нужно много облизывать, а сам он слишком чувствительный. Рейкен помечает территорию, а Стайлза откровенно ведет, хотя он тут должен быть опытным старшим, который улыбается как последний говнюк, и делает какие-нибудь ужасно непотребные и приятные вещи.  
  
Стилински сложно поверить, что его кто-то хочет настолько сильно, Тео — что можно обойтись без тщательно продуманого плана и долгих подстраховок.  
  
Что можно просто взять то, что желаешь, не уплачивая за это ужасную цену. Или же он и так пожертвовал всем, чем мог? Рейкену уже, откровенно говоря, плевать от всей его исковерканной экспериментами души. В его руках — федеральный агент с прекрасным, обсыпанном веснушками телом, который не гнушается использования рябины и убийства людей. От котого самую малость пахнет кровью, и это заводит намного сильнее, чем ему было бы нестыдно признаться.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, — шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы химера, и Стайлз пьяно улыбается в чужие губы. На бледной коже алеют следы зубов, засосы, что заставляет непонятного зверя внутри Тео довольно урчать.  
  
У химеры физичеси не может быть внутреннего зверя, это просто невозможно, но рядом со Стилински, кажется, он просыпается и дает понять, что Рейкен тут не один.  
  
— Как и ты мне, волчонок, — продолжает усмехаться агент, зарываясь длинными пальцами в короткие волосы. Не оставляет засосы, знает, что они пройдут через считанные минуты, но помечает скорее самим собой. Странно, ново для обоих, но без сомнения великолепно.  
  
Утро знаменуется зудом по всему телу и невидящего взгляда в потолок от Стайлза. До него медленоо доходит, как и боль в одном конкретном месте, что толкает его к тяжелому решению разбудит слишком уж довольного спящего рядом оборотня.  
  
— Ты должен забрать мою боль, — прям говорит агент, и Рейкен недоуменно хмурится, встряхивая головой как сонный пес. А потом и вправду забирает ее, в истинном недоумении, кажется, что она вообще есть.  
  
Конечно, как же обьяснить, что у людей все не заживает почти сразу же.  
  
С улицы слышатся грузнве шаги Шерифа, и Стайлз посылает все это далеко и надолго, уходя в душ. Если эти двое встретятся, то пусть сами между собой разбираются, ему нужно смыть с себя все остатки вчерашней ночи, всключая собственное самоуважение, и начать этот день с поездки в участок и разговора с каждым сверьествественным существом в этом городе.  
  
То, с кем он спит, и почему на нем так много запаха Тео, и почему яркие засосы не скрыть даже высоким воротником, их не касается. Никого не касается, кроме них двоих.  
  
Ну, кроме разве что еще отца и Скотта. Стилински же всё-таки собирался в стаю Маккола, негоже утаивать такое от Альфы.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Не смотря на рассказы Дерека, он все еще плохо ориентируется во всех этих волчьих штучках, серьезно.  
  
Тео вваливается к нему спустя несколько минут, собственнически огладив синяки на бедрах и множество укусов, выглядя слишком довольным даже для человека, у которого ночью был секс, и Стайлз не знает, принимать это на свой счет, или искать подвох. Но он честно устал, и поэтому позволяет нагло облапать себя, даже позволяет себе насладиться этим, и уходит встречать отца. Тот, кажется, уже осведомлен о присутствии Тео, и даже не смотрит осуждающе, что невероятно радует.  
  
Осуждения он бы точно сегодня не выдержал.  
  
Рейкен спускается спустя пару минут, все еще довольный до жути, похожий на заласканного до жути лабрадора, что настолько разнится с его обычной наглостью, что Стайлзу хочется встать на колени и отсосать ему.  
  
Слишком прямолинейно, агент Стилински, да еще и рядом с вашим отцом. Просто великолепно, просто заслуженный защитник своей страны.  
  
И, пока его мозг способен мыслить, он отправляется в участок.  
  
Пора принести этому городу хоть капельку правопорядка.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
